cygnusfandomcom-20200215-history
Xhilleph
Xhilleph are average-sized, bipedal creatures covered in short fur. They originated from the dry and dusty plains on the planet of Ra'a Kha'iuk. They all answer to one ruler, known as a "Ra'a". The Xhilleph have experienced more war and shaky relationships than any other Kalsian race, but as the Era of Peace began, even the Xhilleph's aggression was quelled. History While the Xhilleph got along decently with most of the other space-faring races of Kalsias, they were still known to be very defensive and even aggressive at times. In the Kalsian year of 1321, the Xhilleph discovered a planet populated with a non-space-faring people, who were still fairly primitive and tribal in nature. These people were the Qetarr. Qetarr slavery The Xhilleph decided to enslave the Qetarr. This resulted in much criticism from the other Kalsian races, especially the Aurelians, who were particularly vocal about their disapproval of the practice of slavery and the treatment of the Qetarr. At the time, however, the Xhilleph were one of the most powerful races in the galaxy, so not much was done on the Council's part to resolve the issue. The Qetarr were forced to work in very unsafe conditions, and were severely overworked. Death on the job was a daily occurrence, whether at the hands of the dangerous machinery, a Xhilleph guard, or a very high ledge. The result of a couple hundred years of slavery eventually resulted in the Qetarr revolting in the group by the name of the Aegean Hand. It turned out that, primitive as they were, the Qetarr had a certain talent for Guerilla warfare. The Aegean Hand triumphed in the year 2014, followed by slavery in Kalsias being abolished. There were and still are rumors that certain parts of the Xhilleph Empire kept a few slaves to themselves, however. The War of the Suns In 2020, shortly after the abolishing of slavery, a catastrophic event occurred on Ra'a Kha'iuk. A black hole that seemingly materialized from nothing suddenly appeared and laid waste to the entirety of the Xhilleph's home system, killing Ra'a Nuruk, who was the Xhilleph emperor at the time. With their Ra'a and their home planet gone from existence, it didn't take long for the Dukes of some of the larger Xhilleph-owned systems to start fighting for power, each party proclaiming themselves as the true Ra'a. As the war went on and the other "Ra'as" either fell or surrendered, eventually only two candidates remained- Ra'a Ah'rei and Ra'a Azmiah. The war seemed to be in favor of Azmiah, as he had gotten most of the other contenders to surrender to him after he completely undid an entire planet's ecosystem with the use of a single bioweapon, and the planet he had under his control had the most access to Xhilleph war technology. One day, however, Azmiah withdrew from the war for an unknown reason, which resulted in Ah'rei's victory. Ah'rei, as well as the Council, tried to have Azmiah hunted down for the various war crimes he had committed, but he was never found. Azmiah's brother, Nuctuah, also seemed to have gone missing shortly after Azmiah did. The rebuild Shortly after Ra'a Ah'rei gained control of the Xhilleph empire, she started working to repair the damage caused to her people by the catastrophe that destroyed Ra'a Kha'iuk, and the war. It was found that shortly after the disaster, about half of the sector that the original Xhilleph home planet was in became too unstable to travel in. This area was later named the Dead Zone. Ruah, the planet that Ah'rei had started with in the war, was then made into the new official home planet of the Xhilleph. She is known to be one of the most loved and respected Ra'as in Xhilleph history. Culture finish laterCategory:Races